smilocidefandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Mecha-Smiles
'' '' The Adventures of Mecha-Smiles' ''names the 12-chapter series of comics recounting the adventures of the sentient mecha-suit, Mecha-Smiles and its morose captain, Jeff Smork. Currently being updated weekly here and mirrored elsewhere (see links) On the distant world of Supirion in orbit of Sirius B live the smilans, a race of stupid little round people. Often vexed by monsters from space and elsewhere, their first line of defense is the Mecha-Smiles, an anthropomorphic, sentient robo-warrior captained by Jeff Smork and aided by his friends (sort of), Mop-Top, Me-Me, and Causeway. Unfortunately, all this hinges on Jeff's ability to face his insecurities and get out of bed in the morning. Chapters '''Chapter 1: I Suck At Fighting Monsters: taking place circa 1983, Earth years, The Mecha-Smiles has languished in disuse for nearly a decade when the monster, Monbugara, begins ravaging the countryside and making his way towards Smuirlat. Jeff in the Mecha-Smiles attempts to stop him but it devoured. Causeway, Mop-Top, and Me-Me arrive in time to save him from digestion. Jeff freezes Monbugara in place, but after Monbugara breaks down, the two begin a dialogue and Jeff decides to free him. Before this can happen, however, Mop-Top and Me-Me salt him and he shrivels up. At the point, Baron Bloggkkx reveals himself to have been behind the monster's attacks. He appears to kill Monbugara and flees. Later, when the gang is downtown for the evening, an orb crashes into the city from space concurrently with a raid on the Smixion capital building by an unnamed assailant who pilots his own mecha-suit into battle against Mecha-Smiles. He reveals himself to be Sneck Sainmile, Jeff's protoge who was abandoned after the scaling back of the Mecha-Smiles. He discovered the Baron Bloggkkx is still alive and sought him out and became the captain og the Baron's newest mech. Mecha-Smiles appears to be outgunned, but having followed the advice of a mysterious disembodied voice, he defeats Nega-Smiles, which explodes, apparently killing Sneck, now called Fejj, in the process. Chapter 2: Smohix Smonster Smash: While Mop-Top is smitten with Causeway's new co-worker at the Supirion Delivery Service, the muscle-bound Totlub, Jeff and the buger team illegally grant Mecha-Smiles autonomy. Upon returning home from the base, Jeff finds a message from his now-ex, Lily, for whom he still has feelings. They decide to get back together. The next day, Jeff takes Mecha-Smiles out to the country to try out his autonomy while Jeff paints flowers. Meanwhile, Mop-Top is on another date with Totlub, who gets her gicked. The Baron, a smaller Monbugara, and a mysterious other cyborg helper, are mining the western terminus of the Smohix mountains when the awaken the Mertbeast, which attempts to crush Mecha-Smiles with a boulder. After MS's emergeny beacon goes out, Causeway informs Me-Me who is brooding at home, and who insists they break up Mop-Top and Totlub's date to assist. Once there, Bloggkkx reveals himself and is thunked by the Mertbeast. After a brief confrontation, it flees Mecha-Smiles int he direction of a nearby village. Links http://mechasmiles.webcomic.ws/ http://mecha-smiles.smackjeeves.com/ http://new.belfrycomics.net/ent/22727 http://www.thewebcomiclist.com/p/25545/The-Adventures-of-MechaSmiles And be sure to find us on Facebook for some reason: https://www.facebook.com/smilocide Category:Narrative Category:Comic Category:The Adventures of Mecha-Smiles